Friendship isn't the only flower to bloom- AdrienxMaranda
AdrienxMaranda pups belongs to Sarah the FBI pup and USS HERO Pups Maranda had been around Adrien alot, and had started to fall for the pup. Adrien then expressed his feelings towards her, and the two started dating. After a year of dating they married. After a heated discussion, they decided to have puppies. So soon after, Maranda became pregnant with four puppies, two boys and two girls. When they were finally born, they named the pups Tulio, Kleo, Marmalade, and Loch. From oldest to youngest it goes Tulio, Kleo, Marmalade, and Loch Appearance Tulio: He is entirely white English Husky (English SheepdogxHusky) with strait ears. He has long fur, pretty blue eyes like his mother, and a darker blue collar. He has a long fluffy tail like his mother. Kleo: She is mostly black English Husky with a white face and daimond on her forehead. Her ears are fluffy, but fold over. Her neck and chest are light grey. She has a long fluffy tail like her mother with a white tip. Marmalade: She is a English husky who looks just like her mother. Except for she has a long tuft of fur covering her right eye instead of her left. She also has black paws. She has pretty blue eyes and a neon lime green collar. She has a slightly curled tail like a husky but it's still longer than a regular one.h Loch: He is a English Husky whos left ear is long fluffy like his mothers, but his right ear is fluffy but folded over. He is mostly light grey with a white face, neck, and chest. He has long fur. His tail is curled just like a husky and he has Minty green eyes like his father. His collar is a camo brown. personality Tulio: He is very gentleman-like. He is calm and collected, a good listener to those in need. He's a helping paw to those who need it, and is very loving Kleo: she is a friendly pup that loves her sibling and she wants to help her family, and she's very sweet and happy. A little ray of sunshine able to cheer any one up Marmalade: She is very sweet and kind. She is outgoing and bubbly, and she loves to just talk for hours. She can be bit overwhelming in her happiness and can sometimes make pups uncomfortable. But she will make up for it as soon as she realizes she did something wrong.. Loch: He's headstrong and stubborn. He can be a bit rash and usually never looks before he leaps. He can be a bit shy but will slowly come out of his shell. He can be a bit grumpy and negative, but he's actually very heartfelt and loving. Job/uniform Tulio: TBD Kleo: She wants to be a gardener pup like her mom. Marmalade: TBD Loch: TBD trivia Random * Tulio is named after Tulio from Rio * Marmalade was named after the food. * Loch was named after the Great Loch Ness * Adrien picked out Kleo. * Marmalade has a special stuffed monkey that she absolutely adores Crushes Marmalade: she has a crush on Draco more will be added soon... Family Maranda: mother Adrien: father Friends none yet Fears Tulio: TBD Kleo: TBD Marmalade: TBD Loch: TBD Gallery Category:Sarah the FBI pup- Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:Future Gen Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content